Dress
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Inspired by the Song Dress, by Taylor Swift. Will be only a couple of chapters They shouldn't allow the force to influence them like this. They're on opposite side. But they can't resist the temptation
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own the Star Wars characters nor the universe. I also do not borrow any of the song lyrics of Taylor Swift. No money will be made off of this fan fic!_**

 ** _Warning: There will be hot, steamy sex in the next chapter or two, both m/f and m/m!_**

 ** _Pairings: Rey/Ben Solo (AKA Kylo Ren), Finn/Poe_**

 _Our secret moments in a crowded room_

 _They got no idea about me and you_

 _There is an indentation in the shape of you_

 _made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Eyes meet from across a crowded room. The battle went on around them, but it was as if the Force slowed time down for them, allowing them these few stolen moments of glances and exchanged looks full of heat, lust, and promise. Neither of them should be feeling what they feel for the other. They were on opposite sides of the war, and yet it was as if the Force connected them and was driving them together. It was slowly driving them each mad and they both were on the verge of breaking.

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _my hands are shaking from holding back from you_

 _all this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _my hands are shaking from all of this_

Lightsabers crossed in battle, red vs blue, light vs darkness. Neither wanted to relent to the other, eyes locked and all of their feelings for each other shooting back and forth and striking like lightning. There was a world of promise in those heated looks during battle. Finally, red pulled away from blue and retreated down a hall. Blue gave chase, leaving the battle behind. He shakes her, turning down a small, unoccupied corridor to wait for her.

Her tunic and wraps clung to her upper body, soaked with sweat from the battle. It was quiet. She slowed to a stop, trying to sense where he had gone. A hand reaches out, pulls her down the corridor, before pressing her against the electrical panel. The heat of his body against hers was intoxicating. She desperately wanted more from him, wanted him to press against her tighter and to take what rightfully was his. His dark hair hung in his face as he gazed at her.

"There's no going back if you let me move beyond having you in my arms, Rey."

"Ben… I don't want to stop you… I won't stop you… I can't…" Lips descended upon Rey's, cutting off her rambling sentence without further hesitation.

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you as a best friend_

 _only bought this dress so you could take it off_

All too soon, his lips left hers. She could feel every part of her trembling. She understood now what the Force was trying to show her, to show them. His hand caressed her cheek and she glanced up.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want to walk away from you Rey. I can't walk away." She sighed and grabbed Kylo's hand.

"Ben…" He shushed her with a gentle finger.

"I don't want to walk away but tonight I have to, my darling Ray. I will come see you tonight, as soon as you are alone in your bed chambers." She nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. She could feel him against her and it almost broke her willpower. But she eventually pulled away, breathless. Who knew evil knew how to love and to convey love like that? Who knew that the dark side of the Force could kiss a girl and change her life forever?

"Ben… be careful. I'll tell my people I lost you." He wordlessly nodded as he stepped back. He reached out an ungloved hand and she touched it, fingertips to fingertips. Their connection exploded with the emotions they were too scared to convey out loud. He pulled back a little bit further, put his mask back on, before disappear. She watched him go before turning and going back the way she came. Finn and Poe were looking for her and she boarded the millennium falcon with them. Kylo gave her a gentle caress through the Force bond as the falcon took off into hyperspace.

 _Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try_

 _And if I get burned at least we were electrified_

 _I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_

 _You kiss my face and we're both drunk_

 _Everyone thinks they know us_

 _but they know nothing about_

Rey walked slowly down the corridors of the Resistance's secret base, lost in thought. She didn't know what would happen if anyone on either side of the war found out about her and Kylo… Ben. She turned almost absentmindedly and almost ran into Finn and Poe talking. She stopped, almost apologized, but she realized neither men even knew she was in the hallway.

"Are you ashamed Finn?"

"No why would you think that?"

"You don't want to tell anyone…"

"I want to tell everyone! I want everyone in this forsaken universe to know that I, Finn a former stormtrooper, am in love with Poe Dameron, fighter pilot and leader in the Resistance!"

"Then why…"

"Because somehow the First Order would find out and use it against me! What if you were taken prisoner by the First Order and tortured and they found out that you and I are a couple?! I couldn't live with myself Poe!" Rey didn't know if she remembered how to breathe. She knew that there was something going on between Poe and Finn but she didn't expect that.

Poe's face broke into an understand grin and he pulled Finn close to him. A hand connected with Finn's chin gently and forced Finn to look at Poe.

"Finn, I would gladly die for you." Finn just stared at Poe and as soon as lips connected, Rey turned and quietly left the two alone and went to her chambers. She slipped into the shower, letting hot water run over her body and her clothing. She hadn't bothered to strip out of her clothing, for she was too lost in thought.

Hands startled her but lips against her neck calmed her as the hands slowly removed her clothing for her before drawing her back into a hard chest littered with scars…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Today's chapter is going to have some rated M type mentions and descriptions, as well as lyrics from I Don't Want to Live Forever by Zayne and Taylor Swift, as well as lyrics from Dress by Taylor Swift! Don't hate me! I'm sorry it's been so long… I promise it's not abandoned!

She stood on the grassy cliff of the island, looking out at the stormy water. A single tear ran down her cheek as a blue blade erupted from her lightsaber handle due to the will of the force. She missed him. She needed him. She hadn't seen him since that day in her shower, when he surprised her like he said he would. She could still imagine his hands running over her body, stripping the clothing from her as he placed gentle kisses down her neck, shoulders, her back, and the curve of her ass.

 _Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call_

 _It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin' at all_

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_

 _Up all night, all night and every day_

 _Give me somethin', but you say nothin'_

 _What is happenin' to me?_

She had been taken slowly, confidently against the shower wall, his hot breath against her skin as he slid in and out of her. She remembered gripping his hair tightly as he made her cum after a long, intense build up. She had to hold onto something, otherwise she would have fallen due to the trembling that coursed through her body. She could remember that sensation of him cumming shortly after her like it was yesterday, when really it had been a month and a half.

 _I don't wanna live forever_

 _'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain_

 _And I don't wanna fit wherever_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

 _I just wanna keep callin' your name_

 _Until you come back home_

General Leia wanted her to, FINALLY, go get Luke Skywalker after she had given them the final piece of the map (which she did months ago) and Ben had been caught up in the war from his side, Sith Lord Snoke demanding his training go on for days and days. They hadn't seen each other in a month and a half and she needed him. She could feel he needed her too. The mental caresses he sent her through their force bond assured her of that.

Poe watched as his secret lover talked to Leia, a soft smile on his face. His worry for his friend was evident on his face, his cute nose scrunched up in concentration as he tried to focus on the reassurances that Rey was fine. Leia patted him on the shoulder and sent him back to Poe with a knowing smirk. Poe wouldn't put it past her that she knew about them, and that she knew about Rey and her son. Leia knew everything.

Oh yes, he and Finn had discovered Rey's secret not too long ago, before she took off to find Luke. Poe was certain only him and Finn knew, but Poe was also certain that Leia just knew.

Poe sighed as he turned back to the wide window as Finn came up to him. He couldn't stop thinking about Finn's attempts to push him away only a month and a half ago. Once Poe realized that Finn was just trying to protect him and their relationship, Poe found himself falling more and more in love with Finn every day.

 _I'm sittin' eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_

 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life_

 _Baby baby I feel crazy_

 _Up all night, all night and every day_

 _I gave you something, but you gave me nothing_

 _What is happening to me?_

Finn's hand reached out slowly and took Poe's in his, their first sign of affection in the open. Poe figured that it was because everyone was too busy trying to find a suitable planet to make their new home base to notice that they gripped each other tightly. Poe gripped Finn's hand in a manner that he knew Finn would understand: "Come find me in my room"

Poe turned and left the room with a murmur that he was going to go get sleep and to not disturb him unless it was an absolute emergency. He knew Finn would follow him ten minutes later.

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

 _Ha, ah, ah_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah_

"You're in love with him" Rey took pride in not jumping at Luke's voice when he spoke. In fact, the force (Thank the force) had alerted her that he was walking up behind her. Not only that, she was not surprised to know that he could tell…

"I wouldn't say that… and I know as a Jedi I cannot have these,,, feelings.." She muttered as she looked at her lightsaber. Luke's metallic, robotic hand touched her shoulder.

"In the old days, if we were still to follow the old ways, I would say yes. You would have been kicked from the Jedi order." He paused.

"I sense a however, Master Luke." He nodded, looking out over the horizon thoughtfully. He wondered how his sister was doing, how she was handling the death of Han.

"However, this isn't the old days and we aren't going to follow the old ways." She smirked.

"I want you to learn how to block others from reading your mind. Young one, I don't want to know about how he fucked you against a shower wall as people like my sister wandered around the ship." She shook her head at the sudden vulgarity from him. She turned to look at him shock as he said

"I also want you to pack. Let's go see my sister." He turned to wink at her before slowly walking up the hill to his hut. She turned back to the water and sent out a mental caress to Ben through the force. He returned it and she finally went to do as she was told. She could feel the promises of nights to come once she returned the ship. She could also sense his fear of Snoke and his fear of returning home after the horrors he committed. She moved quickly to get her things so she could take Master Luke home, back to his sister, so she could see her love again…

 _Flashback when you met me_

 _Your buzzcut and my hair bleached_

 _Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me_

 _Flashback to my mistakes_

 _My rebounds, my earthquakes_

 _Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me_

 _And I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My one and only, my lifeline_

 _I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My hands shake, I can't explain this_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah_

A dark body withered sensually underneath a very tan, very toned body. Sweat pooled between the two men as sharp thrusts drew secret whimpers of lust from the parted lips. Hands gripped hips, pulling Finn up onto his knees so Poe could have better access to Finn's neck. They moved together in whispered silence and promises, as people moved about in the busy corridor outside of Poe's room. This was their reality, their perfectly secret world. Only one person (that they knew of) knew what they were doing and she distracted everyone that was looking for them, especially the sweet Rose that crushed on Finn tragically.

They didn't know of the distractions, because they moved together as one, in a dance of hot bodies and swift thrusts.


End file.
